Toño y las habichuelas mágicas
by mr-nadie
Summary: Hetalia. One short y parodia del cuento "Jack y las habichuelas mágicas". Antonio, un joven con poco dinero, tiene que ir a vender su vaca, mas termina por conseguir unas judías que harán que descubra el mundo de los gigantes, arrepintiéndose nada más hacerlo. Su culpa por trepar donde no le llaman. (¿Spamano?)


**Esto es una parodia del cuento "Jack (o Juan) y las habichuelas mágicas" con personajes de Hetalia, y por razones obvias, tendrá modificaciones en la trama.**

 **Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya**

 **...o...o...o...**

Con toda la modorra del mundo, abrió los ojos. Bostezó ruidosamente, recibiendo, para su desgracia, un chancletazo a la cabeza nada más emitir el leve ruido.

-¡Maldito vago!- Le gritó su hermano desde la puerta a su habitación- Al fin abres los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Antonio mientras se frotaba la cara con la palma de la mano, dolorido.

-Ayer te dije que tenías que ir a vender la maldita vaca.

-Pero... ¿No puedes ir tú? Se está taaaaaan cómodo aquí...

La siguiente chancla fue lanzada con efecto rotatorio. El joven maltratado se preguntó en qué momento João había comenzado a utilizar esos zapatos y cuándo había perfeccionado su técnica.

-Voy, voy...

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se arrastró hasta que llegó al suelo, como si ni tuviera fuerzas para reincorporarse. Cuando llevaba cinco minutos en el suelo con la nariz pegada a la alfombra, escuchó los pasos rápidos de su hermano. Con la máxima velocidad que pudo, se vistió y salió de casa para ir a coger a la vaca.

Él no quería venderla. Le tenía mucho aprecio, y el tener que ir andando hasta el mercado le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Estuvo caminando durante una hora hasta toparse con alguien cubierto con capucha, el cual le miraba mal. Trató de acelerar el paso pero el desconocido le llamó.

-Oye, tú. Ven aquí.

Antonio, que había sido bien educado por su madre, que en paz descanse en su retiro vacacional, decidió acercarse al rubio.

-¿A dónde vas con esa vaca?- Preguntó con una extraña mueca en sus labios, y las cejas o lo que fueran esas cosas peludas, ligeramente alzadas.

-Al mercado- Sonrió, algo incómodo.

-Te ofrezco unas habichuelas mágicas por ella.

Antonio alzó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Habichuelas mágicas?

El inglés asintió, convencido.

-Con esto, nunca más volverás a pasar hambre, créeme.

Dudó un momento, mas no era tan tonto.

¿O sí?

-¿Y funcionan de verdad?

-Por supuesto. Soy un brujo, por lo que todo lo que vendo tiene certificado de autenticidad.

Antonio asintió, mas declinó la oferta.

-Lo siento, pero... esta vaca es para conseguir dinero. Tampoco me gustan mucho las judías... No se puede sobrevivir a base de legumbres.

-Venga, ¡que son mágicas!

-¿Y qué hacen? ¿Dan dinero o algo?

-Sí, sí, sí- Contestó a las prisas.

-Oh. En ese caso- Se detuvo- Espera... Si hace dinero, ¿por qué no la plantas...?

El desconocido lo empujó con fuerza, arrojándolo al suelo. Aprovechando eses valiosos segundos, se subió sobre la vaca y salió a la fugaz, arrojándole las habichuelas mientras reía con maldad.

-¡Serás...! ¡Me las vas a pagar, cejón rarito!

Quince minutos pasó corriendo tras el rumiante, mas para su mala suerte, el animal había decidido moverse lo que en aquellos años no había hecho.

Terminó por rendirse y cogió las habichuelas a la vuelta. Si tenía suerte, quizás hasta le colaba a su hermano.

No obstante, al llegar a casa y ser descubierta su mala suerte, las habichuelas, abas, judías, frijoles, porotos, alubias, lo que fueran, fueron arrojadas por la ventana junto con el español.

-¡Inútil! ¡Ni vender una vaca te puedo dejar!- Gritó João desde el alféizar, completamente enojado- ¿¡Cómo te la han podido robar!?

-¡No sé!- Lloriqueó Antonio- Simplemente sé que no conseguí darle alcance...

-Hoy duermes fuera- Se giró-. Nosotros con problemas financieros y este tío perdiendo nuestro sustento...

Antonio tuvo que pasar la noche a la intemperie, cubierto únicamente por una leve capa de heno y las paredes del establo donde antes se encontraba la vaca.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por el sueño poco profundo. Había sido casi imposible conseguir dormir bien.

Salió del establo, estirándose, tratando de desentumecer sus agarrotados músculos. Cuando alzó la mirada pudo ver que la planta de judías había crecido, pero no un poco como cuando se pone una lenteja sobre un algodón mojado en la escuela para ver su crecimiento, no, sino que la planta, de tres metros de diámetro, se alzaba por encima de sus cabezas, atravesando las nubes.

-¿Pero qué...?

Los hermanos se preguntaron lo mismo al unísono. El mayor se giró hacia João, el cual estaba asomado desde la ventana.

-Antonio... ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Yo? N-nada... Fueron las judías solas, lo prometo.

Habían destrozado aquella zona tan querida para su hermano: Su pequeño jardín. El portugués estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Más te vale comenzar a huir ahora porque el golpe que te voy a dar le va a doler hasta a tus nietos.

Y por esa razón, el pobre muchacho tuvo que comenzar a trepar por el tallo de la planta lo más rápido que pudo.

Como la curiosidad le llamaba, siguió subiendo (El escuchar los gritos de odio del portugués no tenía nada que ver). Finalmente, llegó a la cima del todo, atravesando las nubes y encontrándose así un paisaje diferente al que se imaginaba.

Frente a él se alzaba un increíble castillo, impoluto y reluciente. Era muchísimo más grande de lo que sería un castillo, y eso ya era decir. Cuando se acercó, comprobó que la puerta era enorme en comparación con él, si eso era una puerta, claro. Perdido en la curiosidad que le generaba el tamaño del edificio y sus proporciones, no notó que alguien se estaba acercando a la puerta. Bueno, notar, lo notó cuando ya se podía distinguir en la lejanía ya que conseguía temblar el suelo.

Los pies del gigante pasaron al lado suyo, haciendo que saltara por la fuerza de su pisotón. Cerró los ojos y esperó a una muerte segura, pero se detuvieron los temblores y alzó la vista, viendo debajo de su... ¿falda? Sí. Definitivamente "eso" eran unas bragas.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido muy ruidoso, por lo que la joven gigante se movió, siguiendo su camino.

-¡Hey! ¡Disculpa!- Gritó Antonio desde el suelo. Necesitaba ayuda para volver abajo. Ni loco volvía a trepar.

La rubia se giró, notando la casi imperceptible vocecita que el muchacho moreno hacía.

-¡Pero qué monada!- Se agachó, acercándose más a Antonio- ¿Qué hace aquí algo tan pequeño como tú?

La joven tenía ojos verdes y el pelo dorado adornado con una cinta del mismo color que sus orbes. La sonrisa, gatuna.

-Es una larga historia...- Se encogió de hombros.

-Hace tiempo que no hablo con nadie excepto mi hermano. Ven. Te invito a comer algo.

Iba a declinar la invitación, mas su estómago lo delató, emitiendo un ruido tan fuerte que hasta la giganta pudo notarlo.

Cargó a Antonio en la palma de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde le ofrecieron un pedacito de jamón curado. La cocina era del mismo tamaño que el resto del castillo, y al igual que este, se encontraba completamente impoluta. Se preguntó si en algún momento la habrían usado.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De abajo- Comió un poco como pudo-. Un brujo raro me dio unas habichuelas mágicas que crecieron hasta atravesar las nubes. Por diversas razones terminé por trepar y… aquí estoy.

-Debes estar cansado. Hay mucha altura.

-Mi vida corría peligro, así que la adrenalina del momento me ayudó.

La rubia asintió, interesada. La conversación se alargó un poco, entre bocado y bocado del pequeño. ¿Es que nunca se iba a acabar ese pedazo de jamón? Al menos tenía de compañía una amable y agradable joven la cual parecía comprender su situación y por lo menos no le insultaba y decía que había sido idiota.

-¡Estoy en casa!

Emma se estremeció al escuchar aquello. Eso significaba que su hermano había llegado, y si veía a su invitado…

-¡Rápido! Escóndete.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-A mí hermano no le gustan la visitas, y menos que las invite a comer. Es un tacaño…

Antes de que Antonio pudiera abrir la boca, lo agarró con bastante brusquedad y, sin saber muy bien dónde dejarlo, lo metió en el horno. Por suerte, este estaba apagado, de lo contrario, ya no habría más historia.

Mientras el gigante mayor comía, la muchacha ayudó a escabullirse a nuestro protagonista, el cual no recordaba bien cuál era el camino de salida. No obstante, mantuvo la calma y decidió explorar.

De un modo y otro terminó por meterse en un agujero de ratón, el cual no se encontraba allí por suerte. Siguió recorriendo el agujero hasta que terminó en una habitación llena de monedas de oro de tamaño normal, y con normal hablamos del que estamos habituados a ver. Antonio se preguntó por qué habría allí dinero humano, aunque un dulce sonido lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Sin demorarse mucho, fue a ver qué era lo que producía ese maravilloso sonido. Procedía de un arpa, bueno, de un muchacho el cual parecía tener un arpa pegada a la espalda. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y un rizo que parecía ir en contra de las leyes de la gravedad. Se tocaba, sin connotaciones pervertidas en cuanto a la expresión, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa. El español se quedó embelesado al verlo, tan calmado… tan grácil… Se preguntó de qué color serían esos ojos. Por suerte para él, este los abrió, mostrando aquel color dorado con tonos verdosos que tenía. No obstante, la sonrisa cambió a una mueca de molestia y se detuvo.

-¡Para de una vez de gritar, bastardo de las patatas! ¡Me molestas!

A lo lejos se escuchaba a alguien… ¿fanfarronear? El español frunció ligeramente el ceño. Por culpa de aquellos sonidos, el arpa se había detenido.

-¡Me cago en tu vida, imbécil! ¡Voy a cerrarte la boca a bofetadas!

Se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca del causante del molesto ruido anterior. Antonio se escondió mejor entre las bolsas llenas de monedas, siguiendo con la mirada al ítalo. Este se detuvo frente a un joven de pelo blanquecino y ojos verdes, el cual llevaba, sí, un disfraz de gallina. Estaba bastante ridículo.

-Ah. ¿Vienes para admirarme al fin?

El golpe que llevó con una silla que el menor encontró no se la esperaba.

-¡Te dije que te callaras! Tengo que pasarme el día tocando para no escuchar tus asquerosos berridos. ¡Aag!- Se mostró molesto el del rulo.

-¡No son berridos! Son sólo lecciones que te ofrezco gratis para que seas tan asombroso como yo- Extendió el dedo, señalándole-, pero creo que son inútiles para alguien tan poco genialoso.

Antonio pestañeó un par de veces, perplejo. ¿Enserio decía ser genial con un disfraz de gallina puesto?

-¡Mis ojos increíbles han detectado a alguien en esta sala!- Volvió a berrear el albino.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Quién iba a entrar aquí a excepción del tulipán mutante?

-¡Si mis increíbles ojos lo dicen, es cierto! ¡Sal para que podamos verte!

-¿No se supone que si tus ojos lo dicen, es porque lo han visto…?

-¡Ssssh! Tú no entiendes la genialidad, así que calla.

El español se encogió todavía más entre el dinero, dinero que le estaba tentando de sobremanera, pero no, no iba a robarlo ya que era un hombre honesto. ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubrían? La gallina parecía un rarito, por lo que a saber qué le haría, y la malhumorada arpa ya ni hablarlo, ya que había golpeado a su único compañero con una silla sin pestañear.

-Tus "geniales ojos" no han funcionado. Te lo dije, estúpido.

-No puede ser… Siempre estoy en lo cierto… ¡No me equivoco, ya lo verás!

Se acercó a donde el muchacho se encontraba escondido. No tenía más escapatoria. Esos dos curiosos personajes lo iban a torturar dios sabe cómo, y aunque no le importaría ser manoseado por el del rulo, no, no quería morir.

Agarró lo primero que se encontró, en este caso un busto hecho de plata, y golpeó con este a la cabeza de la gallina.

-¡¿Pero qué tenéis con golpearme hoy!?

-¡No te acerques!- El español alzó la estatua con ambas manos- Tengo un arma y sé cómo usarla.

El muchacho medio instrumento alzó ambas cejas.

-Pues ibas a estar en lo correcto y todo…-Cruzó los brazos y dejó su peso sobre una de sus piernas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy perdido…- Sonrió ligeramente, mas no soltó su improvisado mazo- No quería molestar.

-Nos estabas espiando. Eso no es asombroso- El alemán se frotó la sien, dolorido-. La próxima vez saluda o algo.

-Es normal que no quisiera acercarse a ti, bastardo. Tienes unas pintas ridículas- Comentó el de ojos ambarinos, con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios. No era el más indicado para hablar.

-¡Eso es…!- Se detuvo unos segundos- Si me disculpáis, mi asombrosa persona va a un momento a poner un huevo.

Y se fue, dejando a los otros dos solos. El español abrió la boca ligeramente al escuchar aquellas palabras que el de pelo blanco había soltado como si tal cosa.

-Es cosa de una maldición- Dijo el italiano encogiéndose de hombros-, igual que en mi caso. No debimos haberle hecho caso al brujo extraño que nos ofrecía habichuelas…

-¿A vosotros también? ¿Pero qué clase de negocio ilegal tiene ése montado?

El rulito se movió de un lado a otro, acompañando el ligero balanceo de cabeza que el menor realizó.

-Espera. Vienes de abajo, ¿verdad? ¿El tallo sigue allí?

-Sí, supongo…

-Somos prisioneros, y _mio dio_ , ya no aguanto ni un solo segundo con el estúpido de Gilbert al lado. Por favor. Llévanos a la salida.

Antonio sonrió, confiado.

-No te preocupes, tesoro. El jefe se encargará.

El italiano mostró entre confusión y molestia, mas no dijo nada.

Cuando Gilbert terminó de hacer… sus cosas, los tres salieron por el agujero del ratón. Una vez en la sala de estar, Antonio buscó con la mirada la puerta de salida.

-¿Os acordáis por dónde era?- Susurró el moreno a la pareja de seres extraños.

-Derecha.

-Izquierda.

-Vamos bien…- Antonio se llevó la mano a la frente-. Está bien, es igual. Creo recordar bien por dónde había que ir.

Tras caminar un buen rato, finalmente dieron con la puerta, que por suerte para ellos, estaba ligeramente abierta (Supuso que gracias a la ayuda de la joven rubia), por lo que salieron de allí con prisas.

No obstante, el gigante con pelo extraño los vio al abrir la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

-¡Mi gallina! ¡Mi ar…! Bueno, eso no tiene tanta importancia, pero, ¡mi gallina!

El trío comenzó a correr como pudo, uno porque tenía un arpa pegada al culo, y el otro porque su plumaje le dificultaba caminar.

-¡Llévate a Gilbert, pero déjanos en paz!- Chilló Lovino empujando al albino.

-¡ESO NO HA SIDO ASOMBROSO, TÍO!

Llegaron al tallo y empezaron a bajar lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¡Que te largues y nos dejes en paz, bastardo!- Le ordenó el italiano a su compañero- ¡Por tu culpa no nos deja en paz!

El gigante extendió la mano, tratando de alcanzarlos desde la entrada a su mundo, ya que no era tan tonto como para bajar por aquella planta.

-¡No es mi culpa cagar huevos de oro! Soy tan asombroso que hasta eso es perfecto.

¿Antonio había oído bien? ¿Huevos de oro? Si todo salía bien, la gallina mutante le estaría eternamente agradecida y le cedería uno o dos de esos huevos, aunque fuera bastante desagradable imaginárselo.

Finalmente, consiguieron esquivar la mano del rubio, siendo al fin libres de ese sitio. Antonio tocó suelo y sintió más felicidad que en toda su vida. Ayudó al italiano a bajar, y a Gilbert también cuando tocó su turno, mientras se preguntaba seriamente cómo había sido capaz de bajar con aquellas alas extrañas.

-¡Al fin vuelves!- Soltó el hermano del español- ¿Pero quiénes son esos?

-Unos amigos. Mira- Señaló al prusiano-. Este suelta huevos de oro.

João pestañeó, perplejo.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?

-No. Es cierto- El de cabellos ceniza sonrió, superior-. Mi asombrosa persona genera mucho dinero.

-Eso habrá que verlo… Antonio. Si es cierto, tú te encargas de cuidar lo que quiera que sean esas cosas. Tú los traes, tú acarreas con ellos. Lo que tiene que aguantar uno…

Volvió a entrar en casa, dejando al español con sus nuevos… ¿amigos?

-Bueno… ¿Tenéis casa?

-Tenía- Susurró el menor, frunciendo el ceño-. Me echaron por comprar las estúpidas judías.

-¡Tú puedes quedarte, no te preocupes!- Sonrió ampliamente, quizás de forma ligeramente siniestra- ¿Y tú, Gilbert?

-Mi asombroso yo sí la tiene, pero queda algo lejos, así que me quedaré un par de días aquí.

"Ni preguntar, ni nada…" Pensó el español, mas recordó lo de los huevos. Valdría la pena.

Finalmente, los tres, más João para desgracia de este, vivieron juntos en aquella casa durante un tiempo. Gracias al oro conseguido, pudieron sobrevivir y comprarse dos vacas. Además, Antonio consiguió encontrar al hechicero, el cual tras una sutil… "charla", decidió liberar a Lovino y a Gilbert de la maldición. El alemán volvió a su hogar, mientras que el de ojos dorados se quedó en la casa, terminando por llevarse… muy bien con Antonio.

Y así, todos contentos, menos Govert. Él se quedó sin gallina.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Y ahí va el sexto cuento versionado. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **Si es que al final acabo por maltratar a Prusia en todos los cuentos que sale... Que yo adoro su genialidad, pero siempre se me presenta la ocasión para hacerle pasar un mal rato.**

 **¿Os habíais imaginado estos personajes o habíais pensado en otros? Yo estuve una buena temporada dándole vueltas, pensando en quién sería quién... Mi mayor problema fue decidir quién sería el gigante, porque la gallina-oca la tuve desde el primer momento.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
